Destined Hearts: Chung and Eve
by Awakened Hades
Summary: When Chung is seriously injured in battle, how does Eve, the "heartless queen" react? Is she apathetic, or will her icy persona finally melt?
1. Feelings Unlocked!

Yay! This is my contribution to my 3rd favorite couple, Cheve! :D The others being Rava, and Elsharu. (Raven and Rena, Elsword and Miharu.) Miharu is and will be an Elsword character someday.

Anyway, here are the classes!

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Eve: Code Battle Seraph

Rena: Night Watcher

Raven: Reckless Fist

Aisha: Void Princess

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Yumi: Arc Destroyer Goddess

This might have some Lime content in it. Not any Lemons, they scare me! D:

Chung's P.O.V

Eve and my relationship was complicated. We both met when father had been corrupted by the demons and had attacked me. She was my first friend, and the one who always helped me. Now, we both had titles to live up to. Mine being the "White Wolf of Hamel, and hers being the "Heartless Angel of Light". I was annoyed by that name. Whenever someone stated Eve had no emotions, it enraged me. She has emotions, I just know it! Anyway, the whole group started on the halls of water.

We were doing good, pounding glitters and all. Rena soloed Chloe, and she was wiped out. We finally came across Ran. Everyone tried their hardest but in the end it was just Eve and I. "Eve, I've got your back!" I told her hoping she would at least smile. All she did was blankly stare, and turn back to Ran. She activated thousand stars as I used artillery strike. Just when we thought we had him, he growled and shot a huge darkness claw at Eve! Instinctively I jumped in front of her. I screamed in agony as the attack slammed into me. My vision started to fade, and the last thing I saw was eve. My angel staring worriedly at me.

Eve's P.O.V

Chung had just sacrificed himself for me. My heart felt heavy with pain. I thought I had deleted these feelings for him? I understood it now. Emotions may bring pain, but they also bring strength! Rage filled me as I balled my fists. "Induction mode!" I screamed. I threw hundreds of humongous electron balls at Ran. They were too big to avoid, and they slammed into him. He slowly started to get up thinking it was over.

I smirked as they just turned around, and slammed right back into him!. He finally fell unconcoius.I sighed as exhaustion began to overwhelm me. The others started to get up, and tend to Chung. My eyes filled with tears as I recalled the events.

Chung's P.O.V

I slowly woke up to see Aisha and Rena staring at me worriedly. "Oh, Chung you're awake!" Aisha exclaimed happily. "Is Eve, okay!?" I yelled instantly sitting up. A burst of fire was felt in my back, as I cried in pain. "Don't strain yourself, you haven't recovered fully. And yes, Eve is quite alright." Rena said seriously as I sighed in relief. When they had left, I slowly got up ignoring the pain. I took a shower, standing under the hot water pondering what happened three days ago. I turned the water off, and got out with a towel loosely wrapped around my waist. My hair was still wet.

When I was in my room ready to change, I felt a pair of petite arms wrapped around my waist, and a lithe head pressed against my back. "Thank you so much…" I heard my favorite soft voice say softly.

"E-eve Chan!"

Yumi: Okay, that's it. I will add another chapter soon. Geezus Louises I feel so dirty…

Rena: You know you like it! :3

Yumi: Yep, yeppidy doo doo.


	2. Romantic Feelings

Yumi: Okay, here is chapter two. Things start getting a little FRISKAY! xD

Eve: Don't make me wait any longer! O.o

Yumi: My my, is my little girl getting impatient?

Eve: (Blushes) shut up!

Rena: I wanna hear this too! :D

Yumi: Okay, three, two, one act- oh look an ice cream truck!

Eve: (Strangles Yumi) START. NOW!

Yumi: (Gasps) O-okay…

Eves P.O.V

"E-eve Chan!" I heard Chung stammer. I let go as he turned around. I smirked noticing his bright red face. I never saw him shirtless up this close before. He had flawless ivory skin, and a toned six-pack. He wasn't ripped like Raven, but had an athletic build. His towel was hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Chung, I've always cared for you. I thought my feelings were weakness, so I tried to delete them. Now I've realized they make me strong, and happier than ever. Will you let me express my passion?" I said leaning in closer. "Eve…" he trailed off as he leaned in. Our mouths intertwined as electricity jolted through me. It was amazing! Our tongues danced, and I felt his hand cupping my face. He picked me up by my bottom as my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me down to his bed, and he laid down.

I was on top of him, and we continued kissing. His hands were still on my bottom as I felt my hands slide beneath his towel, feeling his chiseled hips. We finally broke away gasping for breath, a trail of saliva intertwining our mouths. "I love you Eve" he said in a husky voice. "I love you too Chung" I gasped. He pulled me in an embrace as I put my head on his firm chest. We fell asleep in that position.

Yumi's P.O.V

I was bringing Chung his dinner because Rena told me he wasn't well enough to move yet. I slowly opened the door, and gasped at what I saw. They were both in Chungs bed sleeping! I started giggling, and then I walked around them. "Hm, they didn't go all the way, or else their hair would be more messed up." I observed. Yay! I call being the bridesmaid at their wedding!

Yumi: Okay, that's it.

Chung and Eve: (Nosebleed Faint)

Rena: That was amazing… O.o

Yumi: -_- It'll be a while before I write something like that again. And remember kids, marriage before doing "it!" :3


End file.
